


愛なんて

by Lyuh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A looot of AUs, I'm very sorry if it's bad, M/M, long monologues, non-graphic animal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuh/pseuds/Lyuh
Summary: No matter when or where, no matter the circumstances, some are blessed with great relashionships, everlasting friendships and that one person that can never not be a part of their life. This is what love is, in all of its forms where those people can meet and create something beautiful no matter what.A simple collection of non finished Victuuri AUs with a lot of friendship focus, taken in the middle of a story that was never written. If some people wants one of these written fully, I'd be happy to try!Chapter 1: Kingdom Hearts AUChapter 2: Chocobo Racing AU





	1. 会いたいのに見えない波に押されて

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on that small project of mine! I'll begin by saying that I'm sorry if it's not to everyone taste and that my English isn't really good and doesn't contain a lot of vocabulary, I'm actually writing that in hopes of getting better.  
> It can probably get confusing so don't hesitate to ask question, those snippets are purposefully written to feel like the middle of something better and lack details and explications as well as a clear cut finish, I'll always leave an explicative note at the end for those that want to know more.  
> I'm completely willing to try and write more for one or some of the AUs I'll post here if people are interested and if I'm inspired. Title from every chapter will be in Japanese and from songs I like and find fitting for the universe/moment written. I'll always put the title of the song and the artist in the notes. By the way the title of the fic in itself is Ai Nante which is the title of a song by the Japanese Johnny's group NEWS, I thought it was fitting and I spent a long time being a huge fan of the group, I still really love this song.
> 
> Also : A bit of explaination on how I work with names. Katsuki Yuuri & Nishigori Yuuko will always be written with two -u except if I somehow end up describing an official romanji including Japanese document. I always learnt Japanese using the Hepburn romanisation and actually never liked the Nihon Shoki way that I find too confusing and not at all appealing, sorry if some of you don't like Hepburn but I can't just throw all that I was taught through the window... As for Yuri P and Viktor/Victor I don't know Russian at all so I just go with Yuri and Viktor because that's how I see romanised russian names when I watch figure skating.
> 
> That being said, I really hope you'll enjoy yourself while reading, please keep in mind that if some in universe find are not well translated in English (like in the first one) it's because most of the universes I use, I've known in French and or Japanese so don't hesitate to correct me, same with grammar or orthographe, thank you.

# 会いたいのに見えない波に押されて

One again Yuuri heard a sigh coming from several steps behind him, it was already the fifth in as many minutes and couldn’t help but shake his head with a fond smile at his friend’s obvious usual irritation. The three of them have been smashing shadows for what felt like hours now and still, they couldn’t seem to get closer to the big castle they could see in the horizon peeking from the trees that they were circling all day. He heard the chuckle from his right side before feeling the friendly hand patting his shoulder and couldn’t help a grateful smile even while thinking that Yurio was probably the one needing it the most. 

Him, Phichit and Yurio were obviously tired but the old lady they met earlier had been adamant: a beautiful looking man with silver hair passed through the forest to the castle earlier and Yuuri wouldn’t miss a single chance of seeing Viktor even if he collapsed from exhaustion. He felt his hand tighten on the giant key he was wielding, it had been so long since the last time they met! Yurio suddenly yelled his name and he spared a rapid glance at the royal magician before swinging his keyblade at the Heartless throwing itself at him. More glowing gold eyes appeared before the three men and he heard Phichit moaning at the loss of their short break before the three of them concentrated on the battle at hand. 

_“Say Katsudon, do you really think the King and your Viktor friend came in this world?”_

Yuuri was perched on a tree stump after having defeated all the shadows of the area, trying to see beyond the forest in case he could spot some silver, an old habit he developed during the beginning of their travel, before turning to look at disgruntled face of Yuri and shrugging with a tired sigh and downturn of his eyebrows.

_“I don’t know Yurio, but you heard that lady right? She said she saw a man with silver hair and I refuse to think that it wasn’t Viktor! Plus we don’t have any other clue, right?”  
“Even if the King isn’t here Yuri, he told us to follow the wielder of the Key and that is Yuuri so wherever he needs to go, we’ll go with him.”_

The royal magician frowned and crossed his arms on his chest before giving a petulant sounding “uh” to his fellow royal guard, regarding Phichit with obvious discontentment as was often the case. Yuuri smiled at the both of them, apologetic at his selfishness, he knew that he was too absorbed on his search of Viktor that he usually forgot that the King was also missing but it didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about him too. ( _“I’m NOT worried!”_ would scream Yurio, menacing to throw a well-placed blizzard in their faces.) Finally letting his weapon disappear with a flick of the wrist, Yuuri put his hand in one of his pocket to retrieve the snowflake-shaped charm that had become his good luck charm since the beginning of this whole mess. A smiling Yuuko came to his mind, reminding him of their last conversation before he left to get their mutual friend back and he shook his head with a sigh to dispel the memory. There is no way she wasn’t just teasing him… He felt a small blush tinting his cheeks before he closed his eyes to try and remember his silver haired friend’s face and smile in details.

_“Yuuko is so mean, saying things like that when it’s not true…”  
“Hum? Did you say something Yuuri?”_

Jumping at the sudden voice, Yuuri turned to his friends and shook his head gently at Phichit with a smile, not missing the worried look of both his companions. The three of them have been traveling together for so long that he knew a smile wouldn’t be enough to appease them but he also knew that they wouldn’t prod so long as this wasn’t bad enough to put them in danger. His emotions were important and he knew it, after all there was a time where he truly thought he’d die in the gummi ship before he perfected his “travel smile” so Yurio would stop trying to pull on his mouth while yelling at him that the ship worked on smile. (Never admitting that his own “travel smile” was probably the most frightening one known to mankind. _“Good!”_ Yurio would answer in fake pride.)

After some time, they decided that it was time to keep going, wanting to get out of the forest before the sunset, the shadows of the trees already scary enough when the sun shone brightly above them, Heartless probably just waiting for a bit of shade to ambush them in high numbers. Phichit wondered aloud why there was so much around here and like a well-tuned instrument, Yurio jumped on the occasion to yell his usual anger, throwing insults at his colleague that was already used to it and just smiled at him with well-placed nods when Yuri expected answers. Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly and let the magician’s voice guide the long way out of the forest. Soon they could see a castle stand ominously above them like an old haunted mansion you could read of in books. From the corner of his eye, the Keyblade wielder could see Yurio try to hide his sudden gulp before imperceptibly getting closer to Phichit like he always did in situation that made him uncomfortable. Phichit just took everything in stride, smiling excitingly at the building with a glint in his eyes that definitely meant trouble for the poor kitten beside him.

A sudden glimpse of silver at one of the windows made Yuuri whip his head at an uncomfortable speed before he ran toward the ajar door of the castle with a cry of Viktor’s name. Both his companion jumped at the voice before following him in concern, entering the old building without even thinking of checking in anybody lived here. The inside, despite what one would expect from the outside, was well kept and luminous, giving to the place a cozy feeling far from the ghost story like facade. Yuri relaxed at the lack of creepiness before following Yuuri to an immense staircase where the young man was already trying to see where Viktor could have gone to, not able to see the end of the staircase from where he was standing at the moment.

Just when the trio finally decided to go and explore, Yuuri wanted to find Viktor quickly, a sudden feminine voice screaming in fear made them stop before the three of them run toward the source of the yell, praying that nobody got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Title is from FINAL DISTANCE - Utada Hikaru. When thinking about Kingdom Hearts then I guess Utada Hikaru is kind of a given. I could have used Hikari or any other KH songs but I really like this part in FINAL DISTANCE that is quite fitting. Kingdom Hearts has always been a big part of me since the first game, I love it and it's in my top 3 favourite game series ever. To situate this a little then Yuuri would be Sora, Viktor would be Riku, Yuuko would be Kairi and Phichit and Yuri would be respectively Goofy and Donald. Despite what it could feel like, in this Yuuko is aware that Yuuri has feelings for their friend and wants them together but Yuuri thinks that Viktor is in love with Yuuko *sighs* poor kids... By the way Viktor thinks Yuu² are dating, that's what would have put darkness in his heart... Jealousy is bad, kids, remember that~
> 
> Next one will probably be a Kono Danshi AU, which one ? It's a surprise! Thanks again for reading and see you soon!


	2. 愛しくて　愛しくて　尊さを感じてる

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's a Chocobo Racing AU! I know I said it'd be a KonoDan one but it ended up being longer than enticipated and I'm debating cutting it up or rewriting it... In the end it's still not finished and I wrote someting completely different... I am also sorry for the long wait, a lot of things happened and I couldn't/didn't have the force to write anything for approx. a month... I hope you'll still enjoy this "chapter" tho, thanks to the people who left kudos and I'm truly sorry if there is any mistake or bad English.
> 
> WARNING for long monologues and discussion -non graphic- of "animal" (here chocobo but it's still Vicchan) death.

# 愛しくて　愛しくて　尊さを感じてる

After looking for him for nearly an hour, Viktor finally decided to ask the kind Katsuki Hiroko if she knew where her son was. With soft eyes and a worried frown, she told him that he should probably try the stables and asked him not to push Yuuri to much if he looked like he didn’t want to talk. Viktor tried to reassure the woman with a smile and a nod even if he didn’t really understand what she meant by that. It didn’t take long for him to understand, just one look to Yuuri’s closed off posture and hurt look was enough to make him swallow the cheerful greeting and just silently sit beside the younger Japanese racer. He made sure to press his shoulder to the other’s, hoping that simple gesture would help even just a little to ease him and make him understand that he could talk to him if he wanted.

They both ended up watching the baby chocobos that were playing in the hay before them, a comfortable silence around them. From time to time, Victor threw a glance or two in direction of his companion, content to see his expression soften in something a little less sad each time one of the chocobo did something cute or funny but he could still see the longing, the hurt and loss deep in his feature and each time the need to ask grew but he didn’t want to make it worse and preferred to stay silent, waiting for him to open up first.

After what seemed like hours of comfortable silence, he felt more than heard Yuuri heave a sigh and, without turning toward him or turning his eyes away from the chicks before him, began to talk in a soft voice.

_“I always loved chocobo racing you know and after seeing you race that one day during the finals of the Junior Race Championships always wanted to stand on the same start line as you, you always looked so beautiful on your distinctive black chocobo, it was like the both of you was a single existence, like you were made for the racing fields and it was just so natural for you to be there. When my parents decided that I could have my very own racing chocobo I was ecstatic, I bred him myself and named him Viktor, Vicchan for short just because of you. Vicchan was a little smaller than most of his bred but he was a total sweetheart and he loved to run around and have me riding him. I participated in my very first competition with and I went through all of my junior career on his trustful back. Vicchan was so important for me, when I became too big to race with him it was hard, but I would always play with him and make him run. Then I decided to go train in the west region and I couldn’t take him with me, they had room for only once chocobo for me to take with and naturally it had to be one I could ride with, he seemed sad to see me go but he was as cheerful as ever, nuzzling me and pulling my hair with his beak as he’d always do before a race to calm me down and I left after giving him the biggest hug.”_

His voice cracked on his last sentence and Viktor heard him sniffle while trying to slow his breathing. He didn’t want to intervene yet, wanted to hear all of it, not rushing the boy that was apparently opening up to him by reliving a painful memory. He ended up putting a supportive hand on the trembling shoulder of the younger, hoping it’d be enough to ground him and help him continue what he wanted to tell him. After five minutes, Yuuri collected himself enough to keep going and opened his mouth once again.

_“When I was there, I was so busy, it was so hard, every day was just an unending stream of waking up, ride, bath, eat, sleep, I could barely call home and it just seemed impossible to go back to visit, I know that Celestino would have let me if only I had asked but all I could think about was how I was getting closer and closer to racing with you and how proud it would make both my family and Vicchan and I ended up neglecting the people that were the most important for me. When I learned that I qualified for the finals I immediately called my parents to let them know, I was elated and I remember hearing the happy cry of Vicchan at hearing my voice, at the time I promised him to have a race that he could be proud of and to come back with a medal for him. Before the short race, I suddenly got a really bad feeling and I was uneasy all throughout. Poor Starlight that I was riding at the time must have felt it, she was panicky and stubborn, wouldn’t listen to me and in the end we both did a very poor race in which I ended up taking the second to last place._

_Right before the long race, I received a call from my parents, before the competition started Vicchan apparently left the farm to go run around as always, probably excited after my parents told him they’d be seeing me on the TV very soon. It seems that there was a chocobo eater just outside our protected ground and maybe Vicchan just ran farther than usual but… after approximately two hours, my parents heard a pained cry and when they went to see what it was, they found Vicchan injured and bloodied. He probably fought until he could get again and tried his best to come home. They immediately called someone to help him and decided not to tell me so close to the race but between the two race, after they put the TV beside him in the hope of calming him by making him see me, he ended up passing away and nobody could do anything._

_It felt so wrong you know, Once I knew that he d… that he wasn’t there anymore, even just looking at Starlight felt wrong, of course I love her as well but Vicchan was my best friend, the first chocobo I rode that was mine and he was always so supportive. It made me sick and I was probably awful toward Starlight, I can’t even remember the long race, I just know that everything went wrong, Starlight felt so distressed and I was trying so hard not to break down and run or cry, I was finally on the same start line as you and I ruined everything, I spent so much time away from the people I loved the most and that was how I thanked them for their support. I ended up losing everything and panicking just at the thought of being on the back of a chocobo._

_I am grateful that you’re here, it’s like a dream come true but I don’t think I can accept your help, I am hopeless and talentless, I don’t deserve to ride a chocobo, not anymore…”_

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder and finally turned toward him, he was crying, his cheeks red and eyes shining, a deep sadness in them. It was hard not to understand but hearing the young man talk about himself like that made him angry. He did his best to calm himself before forcefully putting the younger’s head on his shoulder, murmuring to him in hope to make him understand and to sooth him at the same time.

_“Nobody thinks that you’re ungrateful Yuuri, your family, your friends, even Vicchan and Starlight probably, they’re all so proud and happy to have you, it is so obvious it’s a wonder you can’t see this. I know that it’s hard, I too have lost someone important, When Makkachin was too young for me to ride I was partner with his mother, a beautiful ice blue chocobo whose name was Laika, she was gorgeous and I loved her so much… She fell ill one day and I lost her three months before the Finals Junior Championship. At first everything hurt so much, even just looking at Makkachin was painful, he always looked so much like his mother, only the color of their feathers was different and the thought of being on the back of anyone else made me sick with betrayal. But you know, I still cherish the memories of Laika as much as I do the ones with Makkachin now. It’s probably not the same, it’ll never be but if I didn’t keep racing I’d have regretted it all my life, I know that Laika would have been extremely disappointed if I gave up…”_

_“Do you think Vicchan would be angry if I stopped?”_

_“I honestly don’t know, Yuuri but to be honest even without knowing him, I know that he would have wanted to see you happy no matter what and, for him, the happy Yuuri that he knew was the one that enjoyed chocobo racing, seeing you rejecting the thing that linked the both of you together wouldn’t have made him happy, but you know, it is your decision to make, forcing yourself to race again would not help your grief and I don’t want you to put stress on your own health or the health of the chocobo who would be your partner. I think that your riding is beautiful, it’s obvious that your chocobo care a lot about you and that you give her equal good care, your place is in a field Yuuri, I know that but I won’t insist if you reject my offer, just know that whatever you choose, I’ll be supporting you.”_

Viktor gave him a soft smile, the arm holding Yuuri’s head to his shoulder squeezing slightly one more time before letting him go finally and moving to get up. He brushed the hay from his pants after sitting for so long and went to scratch one of the young chocobo that was looking at them curiously, earning himself a happy ‘kweh’ before leaving toward the main building of the farm where the Katsuki family house was. He would let Yuuri think everything through and whatever he decided, whatever time he needing to decide, he’d wait. After all, Yuuri was definitely worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought!
> 
> This time the title is from Morning Musume's song Toki wo Koe, Sora wo Koe which is really beautiful, I didn't know what to put for this one but when I was getting sad at myself for writing this and not being atisfied, that music ame in my playlist and I was singing along this line that actually seemed quite fitting with the feelings in the dialogue so here we are!


End file.
